Final Fantasy Destiny
by Harmonia Mundi
Summary: Original Fic: Eri, the daughter of a recently deceased leading commanding officer of the Empire, is sent off by the Emperor Xamious on a mission to retrieve a rebel Anarch. What what if he's the enemy? Review please!!!
1. Default Chapter

Don't follow me…  
But why?  
Because this has to happen.  
Why to you?  
It's destiny…  
  
Her blue eyes flew open as she stared up at the gray cemented ceiling. It was going to be another bad day…it always is when she has that dream. Which was practically every night. She still didn't get what she had said and to whom. Destiny? Her destiny or another's or perhaps…the world? No, the war of Mundane was over now. It had been for two years now. Her father had even reassured her that there would be no problems with the Anarchs now that the Empire had taken complete control. After the Anarchs had surrendered at Eden they were basically wiped out or switched and gave allegiance to the Empire. But still…it seemed odd that there were no riots, no revolts, or anything under the new leadership of Emperor Examious. Usually there were SOME rebels after a war, even her father who was chief commander of the Empire's army found it very odd and rather…dangerously suspicious. He wasn't being cruel or anything when he put her under house arrest, she did run off after all. But being locked up like this only made her more rebellious and determined to leave.   
  
"Eri? Are you awake yet?" The deep voice of officer Strifes called up the stairs to her. She groaned and rolled over onto her stomach with a pillow plopped over her head. It was Sunday, doesn't anybody around her concept that Sunday was her day of all sleep? "Eri!" Her father bellowed and that got her up in a hurry and made her fall out of bed. "Yes sir?!" "I want you to report down here in exactly five minutes young lady. I am keeping time…start!" Immediately she hustled over to her dresser and threw her clothes around, trying to find the pants she wanted to wear for the day.   
  
Even if I told you I loved you would it matter?  
No.  
  
Eri stumbled down the stairs five minutes and three seconds later and received a semi-satisfied look from her father. "Good, we won't be too late. The Emperor wants to see you." She frowned and stared at her father, waiting for him to continue as to why the Emperor would want to see her. All he did was turn and walk out of their base house. Eri sighed as officer Strifes rest a hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly. "Let's go." She grinned back up at him. She had always liked Strifes, ever since she was a little girl and he came and gave her shoulder rides every day while her dad would work. Back then he was just a solider in training that her father had taken a liking to. Now he was his assistant and best friend…not to mention Eri's secret crush. He was seven years older than her though, but he had a remarkably childish sense of humor and looked a lot younger than his age. With his blonde hair streaked red naturally and those deep jade green eyes, and th-"Eri!" Her father shouted loudly and snapped her attention back. "Coming!" She cried back as she hopped around on one foot trying to pull on her black combat boots. She didn't even have time to brush through her chestnut colored hair so she threw it up into a twist and clipped it there but oh well, none of the men cared because they had worse hygenial problems then she did.  
  
Eri was getting rather tired of the base. Seeing the same thing…everyday…she needed more than this. They had been stationed here after her mother died in Caiirio and her father had to get away…somehow. Since he was in the military it was the best way: take his only daughter with him to Eden base. She was a newborn then. The men of the base raised her basically, since her father never had the time to. They even trained her so she knew how to fight and even had her own weapon made. It was a Silencer, a bladed sword that was similar to a gun blade but had a sniper style handle and had three different blade edges and angles to cause more effect and pain to its target. The soldiers on the base had made it for her and made sure it was the only of its kind and the best. Sure she had cut herself several times but she had never been in a situation to use it seriously. It was a slight bummer but it was always with her, at her side just in case.   
  
"You look particularly nice today Eri." Officer Strifes commented as she walked out. Eri stared at him like he was crazy as she walked down the front steps. She wore her usual orange sleeveless jacket that fell to her knees, a dark red tank top with a navy blue turtle neck beneath it, and her khaki caprices with a lot of different ties, zippers, and strings in a sky blue coloring hung low around her hips. Of course she wore the black combat boots; they're the only pair of shoes she owned, and the tiny crescent moon necklace with a purple gem between each tips of the moon. She wore this outfit…everyday…so his comment was rather spontaneous and odd for her at least. "I look like this everyday." He smiled and ruffled her already messy hair. "Well, it'll impress the emperor." She frowned up at him. "Yeah, why am I seeing him." He chuckled and clucked her under the chin. "Curious as ever Eri…you never change do you?" She glanced down at her chest. "Well…" He laughed and walked off to the hover car, laughing all the while.  
  
What if our destiny is the same?  
It's not.  
  
The ride, as usual when they drove across the desert towards the capital, was bumpy, hot, and too long. Eri had guzzled down the last of her water in her canteen almost halfway across. Her father had made it rather clear that it was her own fault and had shut the slide window between the back and him. Strifes had been kind enough though to give her a couple of sips and even let her lean against him so she could take a nap. She had stripped off her sleeveless sweater by then and her over shirt and sat in her tank top and her rolled up khaki caprices and combat boots. Strifes himself had taken off his jacket and sat with his shirt open, fanning them both with a folder filled with useless documents as he told her. "Go sleep Eri, I'll wake you when we get near there." She nodded a little and fell asleep rather slowly…  
  
"ANARCHS! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" That was the best wake up call for Eri…that her truck was rattling for a reason as large bomb magnets fired and hit the trucks around them after clinging to the cloth material covers and blowing them up. Her father swerved from side to side to avoid them and called out, "Hang on!" He shifted gears to H3 and floored down the sandy road, swerving to miss bombs as the mini hovercycles zoomed up behind them…they were the last truck remaining. Strifes pushed Eri down and took out his gun, aiming between the cloth and the truck frame and taking hit to two men that were coming closer to the truck. Eri looked pissed up at Strifes as he kept shooting and missing and crawled across the truck to peek out the other side of the truck.  
  
Arinori couldn't believe how easy it was for the bombers to wipe out the other trucks. This should be an easy take over and an easy kill. He lowered himself move over the hovercycle and twisted the handle to speed up to ride along beside the truck and put it on auto pilot. Slowly he rose himself to stand on the seat of the cycle, holding out his hands for balance before jumping onto the side of the truck and holding on with one hand, the other reaching back to grab his Axle…  
  
Eri heard the thump from his jump and held tightly to her Silencer and threw open the flap. There, blue eyes met one grey and one golden eye.  
  
Was our meeting fate though?  
…Yes.  
  
He froze at first in shock that he might get attacked and was ready to counterattack only to see…a girl. A girl staring at him in shock with the softest color of blue eyes he had ever seen…but still! What the hell was he supposed to do now? She had a weapon herself…and he really wasn't ready to kill…a little girl…but damn it it was his JOB. He was being paid to kill all these people in these trucks…so…He stabbed the tire with his Axle. "Duck down!" He shoved her head down as he hopped back onto the hovercycle and swerved away as the truck lost control.  
  
"DAMN!" Strifes swore as he covered Eri's body with his own. Eri didn't know what happened next…all she knew was that Strifes had been pulling her away as she screamed for her father to hurry. She watched in horror as he struggled to open the jammed door and was staring at her pleadingly while pounding on the glass for help. She tried to pull away from Strifes but he kept running and then…there was nothing but an engulfed flaming truck. "NO! DAD!" Eri clawed and squirmed in Strifes' grasp, trying so hard to pull away. She had…to save…her father…Strifes proved more powerful and threw her over his shoulder and covered her with her orange sweater so she didn't burn, ignoring the painful kneeing in his chest and the pounding on his chest as he ran towards the capital.   
  
"Arinori let's go!" One of his men called from a cycle a few feet away. Arinori watched the man run off with that girl… "No! Let them go…we killed the one we wanted to. They're no harm to us." With that, he turned and zoomed the cycle back towards Anarchs head quarters, followed by hesitant men behind.  
  
How could you do such a thing?  
I have no heart.  
  
"Help!" The capital warning alarm sounded as the soldiers ran towards the entrance of Eden and saw Strifes limping towards them, Erin beside him holding him up as they walked across the desert land. "Please get some water!" Eri held her orange sweater over his head and hers to block out the sun as the stumbled towards the armed soldiers running with a large bottle of water for them both. Eri let the men take Strifes heavy body and carried him in since he passed out and she turned slowly back towards the desert. She saw a wavering figure…"DAD!" She screamed and ran as fast as her weak and overheated body could. Her breathing soon became heaving as she slowly stopped and passed out. The wavering figure still stood within the mirage before vanishing with the glaring of the sun.  
  
"She seems fine now…She just was very dehydrated."   
Eri's head throbbed painfully.  
'Please..don't speak…my head hurts…'  
"Yes Emperor sire, we're very fortunate. She should be ready to meet with you first thing in the morning."  
'Go away…'  
"Excellent…alert 'him' that we will notify what the mission is."  
'A…A mission?'  
  
I will never forgive you!  
…I don't care. 


	2. Final Fantasy Destiny: Author's Late Not...

Author's Notes  
  
Eri:: Oh look! She writes! *Waves to the people reading this.* Hiiiiii!   
Harmonia::*Twitches as she watches Eri make a fool of herself as she smushes her face against their computer screen.* My apologizes for her behavior…she's…very curious.  
Eri:: Hey! You all need to go read the Prologue too cause I said so! You get to see my bad assness. *Puts on a mean face only to have Strifes kicks her in the butt from behind and stumbles into the computer screen and hit her head. Thus, causing her to fall over and her legs to stick straight up and twitch.* I'm ok…ou, dirty boots.  
Harmoina:*Sighs and rubs her forehead.* Maybe I please write my notes?  
Eri::*Stands up and gives Harmonia a thumbs up.* Righto, kiddo!  
Harmoina:: …Ahem…anyways…  
~***~  
  
I didn't write any credits or anything in the last one because I forgot. ^^;;; My bad!  
First off, I don't own any Final Fantasy titling or past material, etc.  
BUT…these characters and this storyline is written under MY OWN PERSONAL IMAGINATION. Steal and you die to put simply. ^_^  
Erii:: Yeah! Or face my- ouch! Strifes cut it out! *Swats away the fly swatter that landed on her rump.*  
  
ANYWAY! This is an original fiction.   
  
Terms now!  
  
Anarchs: A group of anti Empire who at one point held an uprising against the former Emperor Raii the XI. After the Anarchs came close to complete control of the Empire Raii the XI was removed from throne and a replacement was made. It was the first step towards the recovery Empire and ultimately the end of the Anarch terror.  
  
Empire: The entire allegiance of tribes and cities in order to obtain peace. Also the target of the Anarchs after nobility and high officials abused their powers. Currently ruled by Emperor Examious.  
  
War of Mundane: The 15 year war that took place between the Anarchs and the Empire. Most of it taking place in the Torrid Desert and the city of Eden's Defense base.   
  
Strifes::*Grins.* Won't be much of a Empire left with Eri here on the job.  
Eri:: Yeah! I-hey…  
  
CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?!  
  
Both: Sorry.  
  
To continue before I'm MORE INTERRUPTED…  
  
People:  
  
Eri: A rebel girl who has just turned 16. Trained under the influence of her father's men at the Eden base, she grew up with a passion to fight. Physical description can be found in the story.  
  
*Eri glares at Harmoina for skipping over her description.*  
  
Strifes: Best friend to Eri's father and her secret crush. He will never leave her side till later…  
  
Strifes::*Blinks.* What's that suppose to mean?  
  
Arinori:: An Anarch rebel. He has one grey and one golden eye. He is very well built and wears a white beater, a long high neck cuffed jacket that's black with silver trimming. (It falls to his knees too.) His hair is spiked and uncontrollably untidy, colored a smoky brown color. He wears dark sunglasses that has a scratch on the right eye. Why? I don't know. His pants are black baggy khapri's that fall to his mid calf and then a pair of black combat boots.  
  
Eri:: Ou…he sounds so…  
Strifes:: Say one more word…and I'll lob off his head.  
Harmonia: NO!  
Both: …*Gives her a suspicious look.*  
Harmoinia::*blushes* I made him…you can't do it unless I say so.  
Both::*shrug, walk away from her.* Whatever.  
  
Weapons!  
  
Silencer: Almost like a Gunblade only bigger and styled like a sniper gun. It has three different angled blades built within it to have more effect and add more pain to its target.  
  
Eri:: Ou…abusive weapon  
  
Axel:: It was the only name I could think of. I might change it later in the story, sorry. It is a long, LARGE weapon. It looks like two axes put together with four pointed ends and a EXTREMELY sharpened point at the end. Not to mention the spikes surrounding the base of the ax blades that can be use to smash into people heads. Mwahahahaha.  
  
Strifes::*Threatens to call the PWP on Harmoinia.*  
  
Harmoina::Eeep! That's it! I'm done!  
  
Both: GOOD! *Drag Harmonia off.*  
  
Harmonia: Nuuuuu I must write for the people!  
  
Side notes:  
  
The :: were the characters and I role-playing obviously. I thought it might give some entertainment to the boring notes. ^^;;;  
  
PWP is the Psycho ward people. ¬¬;;; Like clowns that will eat me, they scare me…  
  
  
Your Crazy writer, Harmonia Mundi 


End file.
